A Karisa Story
by shadowgirl78899
Summary: This story takes place after Brady is defeated. The first 2 chapters will be friendship fluff, but, yes, this story will be full-on Karisa. I ship these two, even though Disney is destroying the tiny shred of chemistry they have left. I WILL SINK WITH THIS SHIP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me! Okay, I know my followers are thinking, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SYAY ON A STEADY FANDOM?!" I apologize for that, but I promise that there ARE more HaruMichi stories coming your way (after I stop being too lazy to upload them). I already had this uploaded on Wattpad, but I decided to upload it here, as well. So, things you should know before you read this story... Well, the beginning is in italics because it's a flashback. Also, this story's rating might, in the future, change to "mature". The "mature" parts of the story won't be coming for a while, and, actually, they may not come at all. I'm still a bit indecisive about the direction of this story at the moment. However, if, and when, there are "mature" parts in this story, they will be completely skippable. Another thing that, I guess, would be nice to know, but isn't exactly important, is that I'm trying to make the chapters of this story like episodes Disney Channel would actually air (except, obviously, the ones that have more mature moments) if they weren't so set on avoiding the LGBTQIA+ community like the plague. I hope I did a good job at that. There will be another AN after the story. For now, I'll let you read.

* * *

 _Even though Marisa had just saved her from a renegade spy, K.C. avoided her attempt to hug her. Tears formed in Marisa's eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. After what she had done, K.C. had every right to act this way. Still, Marisa felt as if someone was squeezing her heart._

 _"I'm so sorry! I-I just-"_

 _"Forget it." K.C. interrupted her, her voice cold as stone, "You SPIED on me and put me and my family's lives in serious danger. You know, it's kinda funny. This time I'M the one who doesn't wanna be friends with YOU."_

* * *

It was a week after that incident, and K.C. was sitting on the couch, watching reruns of "Real Houseboo". Ever since she decided to end her friendship with Marisa, this was just a normal part of every day.

She heard small footsteps behind her and turned her head. Judy was coming down the stairs. K.C. felt just a bit of excitement rush through her body. She watched as her robot sister grabbed her hot pink headphones from the kitchen counter before trying to dart back up the stairs. But, just when her foot had touched the first step, K.C. whined, "Juuudy."

The robot sighed, rolling her eyes before turning to look at her "sister".

"What do you want?" She asked with just as much attitude as usual, her hands on her hips.

"Come watch Real Houseboo with me."

If Judy's memorybanks were working correctly, then K.C. had asked her that yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that- ever since the day after K.C. had decided to call it quits on her relationship with Marisa. Yet, her reply had always been the same.

"No."

Why was K.C. so persistent? Judy didn't understand humans, and if understanding humans meant lowering herself to THIS level, then she didn't want to.

"Come on, Judyyyy!" K.C. whined, her voice more annoying this time than before, "you're my sister, and I wanna spend time with you!"

"First of all, keep whining like that, and I'll give you a _real_ reason to whine." Judy replied, making K.C. cringe, "second of all, don't even bother with all that "sister time" stuff. I wasn't built yesterday. You're just doing this because, for whatever reason, you actually _miss_ that Marisa girl."

"What?! Pssh! No!" K.C. tried to play it off. She had never been very good at that. "I just wanna spend time with my little sis!"

"Yeah, well, your "little sis" would rather go listen to Beethoven, right now. Maybe later?" With that, and the sickeningly sweet smile she only gave when she was lying, Judy turned on her heel and dashed up the stairs. K.C. sighed and turned back to the TV. Only a second later, K.C. heard footsteps again. She whipped her head towards the stairs, glad that Judy had come around.

"Judy," she said, "you really do- care..." Her enthusiasm died mid-sentence as she learned that it was just Ernie. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where I would be mistaken for an 8-year old robot." K.C. rolled her eyes as Ernie laughed loudly at his own joke. He walked ridiculously over to the refrigerator, still proud of himself for what he considered to be his most clever reply of the week, and opened it up before sticking his head inside.

* * *

The next day, at school, Marisa heaved a heavy sigh. Nothing was the same without K.C. Here she was, alone, at the same lunch table they had always shared together. She stared down at the pizza on her plate.

"You look pathetic." Marisa turned her head to look at the source of the voice. It was Ernie.

"-and that's coming from _me_." He added. Marisa let herself crack a little smile at his joke.

"Maybe this will make you feel better," he said, helping himself to the chair next to her, "Judy wants you to come over to give her a makeover."

Marisa sighed. "Ernie, don't lie to me like that."

"I'm not lying! I'm serious. She told me to tell you this morning."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I guess she finally got serious about her cover. Still, Marisa, if I were you..." He pat her shoulder, "I'd watch my back."

* * *

He flashed her his usual toothy grin before he got up from the chair and went over to his table, leaving Marisa alone to think up thousands of makeover possibilities for Judy.

Right after school, Marisa walked up to K.C.'s house with a smile on her face, something she was sure she would never do again. She knocked on the door, careful not to be too loud.

"Coming~!" Kira's voice, from behind the door, sounded cheerful- like she hadn't had a visitor in years. And, Marisa knew, she probably hadn't.

Kira opened the door with a smile on her face, but it dissolved so quickly that Marisa almost hadn't noticed.

"Oh. Marisa." She said, clearly not thrilled to see her.

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper," Marisa replied cheerfully, not letting that destroy her mood, "could you tell me where Judy is?"

"Well, she's upstairs, but-"

"Thanks!" Marisa pushed past her and rushed up the stairs.

"That girl..." Kira grumbled to herself.

"Judy!" Marisa yelled, "I'm so glad you invited me over to give you a makeover!"

Judy stood in front of Marisa and put a finger over her mouth. "Shhh!"

"Oh, sorry," Marisa replied, quietly, "I'm just so excited! It's so nice that you finally came around!"

"Marisa," Judy sighed, lowering her finger, "there's no makeup."

Marisa smiled. "That's okay! I brought my own!"

"That's not what I mean!"

Marisa blinked, confused, at the young robot.

"That's not the real reason I invited you over." Judy explained.

"So, no makeup?" Marisa said, pouting.

"No! No makeup!"

"Not even a TINY bit of makeup?"

"No!"

"Not even a TEENSY bit of makeup?"

"No, Marisa!"

"Not even an itty bitty, teeny tiny-"

"Ugh! Would you just shut up?!" Marisa's mouth closed completely, so tightly that her lips pursed.

"Good. Now, allow me to explain. The _real_ reason I invited you over is to talk about K.C."

Marisa sighed and started to walk away, "no, thank you!" She didn't want to feel even more guilty than she already did.

"Wait!" Judy grabbed her arm, "look, ever since you two stopped being friends, she's been driving me nuts and bolts!"

Though Judy was clearly serious, Marisa couldn't help but to smile at the robot-related pun.

"Judy, come watch Real Houseboo with me!" Judy continued, doing a bad impression of K.C., "Judy, come spend time with me! Judy! Judy! Judy!" By the end of her rant, Judy had reverted back to her normal voice.

"Well, that sounds horrible. Maybe you should try actually spending time with her." Marisa said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yesterday, she asked Ernie to watch TV with her and said he could watch whatever he wanted."

"Oh, yeah, this is _baaaad_." Marisa said, her eyes going wide.

" _Exactly_!" Judy agreed, "And you're gonna help- by becoming her friend again!"

Marisa blinked. "But, Judy, K.C. _hates_ me!"

"She doesn't hate you. She-" Judy stopped to cough in disgust, " _loves_ you. She just needs to be reminded of how much she does."

Before Marisa could ask how, Judy walked over to her box and pulled out a paper. She handed it to her. Marisa glanced at it.

"Umm... Do I have to-"

" **Just read it**!"

Marisa looked down at the paper and began to speed-read. Judy grinned, proud of herself.

"It's my guide to becoming K.C.'s friend. I've been studying humans since I was built, and K.C. is no exception." Judy said, "If there's anything to know about K.C., I, unfortunately, know it. If you follow those steps perfectly, this plan should be foolproof."

Marisa looked up from the paper at Judy, her eyes wide. "Judy, you're _amazing_!"

"Well, I would prefer " _genius_ ", but I'll take it!" Judy said, beaming.

"But..." Marisa handed back the paper.

"' _But_ '?!" Judy asked, confused as to why the girl wasn't just rushing off to try the plan already, "but, **what**?!"

Marisa sighed. "I... I shouldn't do anything behind K.C.'s back." She said, looking down at her feet, "That's the whole reason any of this started in the first place. If I want to become K.C.'s friend again, I'll need to earn it myself."

Marisa looked back up to see Judy staring at her, dumbfounded.

"But, umm... Thanks, Judy!" Marisa said, not sure if she could hear her, before walking downstairs and out of the Coopers' house.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, another torturous week slipped past. Judy couldn't take it anymore. If K.C. bothered her one more time, she would probably end up spilling her whole hard drive.

This was exactly why, ever since Marisa had disagreed with her plan, Judy had been hiding upstairs. She only came downstairs for breakfast, dinner and other snacks if she needed them. When she did, she would try to be as quiet as possible.

One day, when Judy came downstairs for a Fruit by the Foot, she was just a bit too loud. K.C.'s head turned swiftly, and Judy's impulse was to rush up the stairs. However, she realized it was too late. She'd been caught.

"Hello, my dear, _dear_ sister." Judy forced herself to say, giving K.C. that sickeningly sweet smile.

To her surprise, the girl sighed sadly.

"Oh, save it, Judy. I know you've been avoiding me." She said, turning back to the screen.

Suddenly, Judy felt a pain in her chest. It was impossible for her to have a heartattack. Was this another one of those human emotions? Judy sighed. She didn't know much about them, but she knew that human emotions were a pain. They often caused her to do stupid things- like what she was about to do now. She walked over to the couch and sat next to K.C.

"Hey, don't be sad. I know it makes you humans feel better when you have someone to blame, so blame Marisa. If she would have said 'yes' to my plan, she could have become friends with you again and you wouldn't have had to annoy me. But, _noooo_. She had to ' _earn_ ' your friendship back and not ' _do things behind your back_ '."

K.C. turned to look at Judy. "She... She really said that?"

The robot blinked, confused as to why her sister was so transfixed on that detail. "Yeah. You humans. I will never understand you people."

"Wow..." K.C. said, ignoring Judy's comment about humans, "that was so sweet of her."

She thought for a second before nodding to herself. "You know what? I think it's time for me to forgive her."

Judy abruptly stood from the couch.

" **What**?! If I had known _that_ would make you wanna be friends with her again, I would have told you that a _week ago_." She said angrily, looking at her sister in disbelief.

K.C. didn't even blink at her sister's attitude, having become used to it, and replied,"It's just... I've never heard Marisa say something so mature. She really does want to be friends again."

She stood from the couch and took the remote, turning off the TV. "It's settled. I'll make up with Marisa at school tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, after school, K.C. walked up to Marisa, who was packing her things up at her locker.

"Hey." She said.

Marisa almost dropped the things she was packing when she heard K.C.'s voice behind her. She couldn't understand why K.C. could possibly want to talk to her.

"H-Hey, K.C." she said as she turned around, trying to be as casual as possible, "what's up?"

K.C. smiled, having noticed the way Marisa was acting. "Look, I know things between us have been kind of... _Bad_... Lately." K.C. said, rubbing the back of her neck.

" _Really_ bad." Marisa added, nodding in agreement.

"But, uhh... I actually wanted to... Grab some froyo, and... Maybe you could join me?" Marisa felt her jaw drop. K.C. actually wanted to try being friends again! She was so overjoyed that everything else around her suddenly seemed to disappear, leaving only her and K.C. in the huge hallway.

But, suddenly, a realization hit her like a pile of bricks. She snapped out of her daze.

* * *

Marisa sighed deeply. "K.C... I would love to, but-" Before Marisa could finish talking, _she_ was already there.

"Marisa, are you ready to-" When _she_ saw K.C., her smile faded and _she_ looked at her.

K.C. blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Alexis?"

"The one and only." The girl replied with a prideful grin.

"Why are you hanging out with Marisa?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" she replied, her grin growing even wider as she threw an arm around Marisa, pulling her close, "Marisa and I are _best friends_."

"You don't say. Well, have fun." K.C. said, giving them her best fake smile before turning around and walking out of the school, hot tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

* * *

It's me, again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I can never format the way I want to on Fanfiction. For those who don't remember, Alexis is the girl from the episode "Undercover Mother" who thought she had a better GPA than K.C. For those who have never seen the episode, all you really need to know is that Alexis has been K.C.'s rival since they were kids, and Alexis is always trying to 1-up her. K.C. may have been a little OOC here, and I'm sorry for that. I'm already working on the 2nd chapter. As for the update rate of this fic... I JUST got back to school, so it will probably be slow. But, considering I have no life, it might be quick, sometimes. Who knows? I hope you guys will be looking forward to the next chapter!

\- shadowheart09


	2. Chapter 2

It's me! I actually had this up on Wattpad for a while, but forgot that I had also uploaded this story here. Sorry! Anyway, let's get right into the story!

* * *

It just didn't make any sense. Why would Marisa hang out with Alexis? What did _she_ have that K.C. didn't have?

K.C. grit her teeth. She hated thinking about this. More than that, though, she hated the fact that she felt the need to think about it. Why did it matter so much? Why couldn't she just make another friend? It had already been a week. What was wrong with her?

She sighed. She knew why. She loved Marisa- as a friend. She couldn't even _imagine_ her life without her. She'd known her for 13 years, after all. And, day after day, she was being taunted, seeing Marisa and Alexis together in the hallway. Seeing them smiling. Seeing them laughing. Seeing them- well- being _friends_. This had to be about the millionth time she was thinking about this, but, this time, she was determined to dig deeper into the situation and figure out Marisa's way of thinking.

 _Wait_... Maybe it wasn't Marisa's way of thinking she should be getting into. Despite all the times she had tortured herself trying to understand it before, only now did it occurr to her. It wasn't a surprise that Marisa was talking to Alexis. She was a social butterfly, and she often made friends with anyone. After all, she had taken a chance in talking to K.C. back when they were 5 years old.

"The _real_ question," K.C. said to herself, standing from her bed and beginning to pace around her room, "is why _Alexis_ is talking to _Marisa_!"

Alexis always travelled with a group of prestigious students. She wasn't lonely. Far from it, actually. So, why was she hanging out with Marisa? Did she just want to take yet another thing away from K.C.? The thought made K.C. want to punch something. Namely, Alexis's face. Alexis could _have_ the article in Scholastic Academic Quarterly. Alexis could _have_ the best hand turkey in the entire 1st grade. But, if there was _one_ thing that K.C. wouldn't let Alexis have, it was Marisa.

"I've gotta tell Marisa about this!"

* * *

The next day, at school, K.C. took a deep breath. She was looking over at Alexis's table. Alexis seemed to be gloating about something, and Marisa was listening, pretending to be interested when the other students at the table were. K.C. nodded to herself before walking over to the table.

"Oh, if it isn't K.C. Cooper!" Alexis said before she could speak, "Finally come to admit that I'm better than you in every possible way?"

The other students at the table laughed just as she did, as if they were drones that existed for the sole purpose of pleasing her. K.C. rolled her eyes.

"You wish."

She turned her attention to Marisa.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Marisa blinked, confused as to why K.C. would want to talk to her. Ever since last week, K.C. had been avoiding her. She even ate lunch in the library, separated from her, Alexis, and the drones.

"Sure." She said, despite it all, standing from her chair and following K.C. out into the hallway.

* * *

"Marisa, I wanted to talk to you about Alexis."

"What about her? She's been really nice to me. Did you know she won an award for most athletic last year?"

"No. But, I really don't care." K.C. said with an attitude, sighing before continuing, "look, I've really been thinking about this, and... I think she's using you."

K.C. expected Marisa to gasp. Or, maybe, burst into tears. She had prepared herself for _any_ other reaction than the one she got.

Marisa grit her teeth, anger flashing in her blue eyes.

"Oh, do you _really_?!" She said, her tone furious, "or are you just surprised that I have a friend who's smart?!"

K.C. blinked, taken aback.

"Marisa, I-"

"She's smart and actually wants to be my friend?! That just _couldn't_ be right! She must be _using_ me!"

"Marisa, that's not what I meant! I-"

"You know what? At least Brady _believed_ in me. You _never_ did."

After giving her one last evil glare, Marisa turned and walked back into the cafeteria, leaving a confused, hurt K.C. behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, K.C., but I have to agree with Marisa. I think you're just being paranoid." Kira said, looking at her daughter.

"But, Mom, it makes sense! Alexis is always trying to take everything away from me. Why would Marisa be any different?!"

"She's an actual person, not some award! Look, K.C., it seems to me like this girl really wants to be Marisa's friend. You're just gonna have to learn to deal with it."

"No... Mom, you just don't understand." K.C. said, frustrated, standing from the couch and walking up the stairs.

She ignored Kira's calls for her as she went to her room. She felt like everyone was turning against her, betraying her in the most hurtful way by choosing her mortal enemy over her. Even Marisa. She felt so alone.

* * *

The following day, K.C. had her face buried in her locker, getting her things ready for first hour. **Alone**. She closed her locker, ready to take the lonely walk to classroom, when Alexis approached her. K.C. had actually planned to talk to her sooner or later, but she preferred the latter option.

"Hello, K.C."

K.C. sighed.

"What is it, Alexis?"

"Oh, don't be so rude!" Alexis said, pretending to be offended, "I just wanted to know what you talked to Marisa about yesterday."

K.C.'s brow furrowed.

"It's none of your business."

"Fine. Probably a conversation about how awesome I am, anyway." Alexis smirked.

K.C. sighed. "Look, Alexis-"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Alexis, _please_ listen to me."

Alexis blinked, looking at her.

"Oh, wow. You're really serious."

"Yes, I am. Clearly, you're going to be Marisa's friend from now on out, so we need to learn to put our differences aside. Okay?"

"...Really?"

To be honest, K.C. didn't believe what she was saying, herself. But, last night, she had thought long and hard about what her mother had said. She decided that she needed to respect Marisa's wishes. Even if it meant learning to get along with Alexis.

So, she nodded.

"Wow, K.C., that's...

ridiculous!"

She erupted into laughter, and K.C. was thankful that her drones weren't with her, yet.

"Why would I do _that_?! Teasing you is so much fun!" She said, a grin on her face that K.C. would have _gladly_ wiped off, given the chance.

"See ya later."

She gave a half-hearted wave before she walked away, a couple of her drones accompanying her to her first hour class.

K.C. sighed.

This was gonna be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

"Alright, everybody! It's time for a Cooper family meeting!" Craig yelled, making Judy, Ernie, and Kira groan as they assembled in the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. Where's the family spirit, huh?"

"I think it vanished after the 50th meeting." Judy said, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Judy's attitude, Craig spoke, as chipper as ever, "Okay! Today's meeting is about the one who's absent from the meeting."

"K.C." Ernie said.

"Way to point out the obvious, genius." Judy said, making Ernie roll his eyes.

"That's right, Ernie." Craig praised him, "I'm really worried about her. She's been staying in her room so much, lately. She's not even as excited for missions as she used to be."

"So, she's not excited to risk her short, mortal life constantly throwing herself in the middle of danger. And, your point is...?" Judy said, always quick to make a sarcastic remark.

"The point is that K.C.'s _sad_ , Judy!" Kira replied, sighing, "It's because she and Marisa had a falling-out. You know how teenagers are, Craig. They need friends."

"Why didn't she tell me?! My little princess could make friends with her eyes closed!"

"Part of the reason she can't make friends is probably because you still call her your 'little princess'." Ernie said.

Craig looked at him, offended.

"He has a point, Craig." Kira said, "K.C.'s way too spoiled and stubborn! She has this crazy theory that Marisa's new friend, Alexis, is using her."

"Well, maybe she's right!"

Everyone gave Craig a disapproving look.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I do spoil her." He admitted, "But, it's only because I love her."

"I know, Craig, but K.C. has to learn that not everything goes her way."

"I like _this_ family meeting." Ernie said, a smirk on his face.

Judy sighed and shook her head. She was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

About a week later, Marisa was sitting at lunch with her new "friends". Today, they had all chosen spaghetti. Apparently, buying the same lunch was something Alexis and her group of friends did.

In an attempt to lighten the, boring, tense mood at the table as everyone ate, she rolled some pasta around her fork, lifted it, and said, "Ooh, 'pasghetti'!"

Everyone gave her blank stares. Marisa felt her self-esteem slowly lowering.

"Umm... It's pronounced "spaghetti"." One of Alexis's drones said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know... It was just a joke." Marisa said, giving a nervous smile.

"Actually, Marisa..." Alexis said, tapping her on the shoulder, "I forgot to buy myself a cookie. Could you go get one for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Marisa said, taking the money from Alexis's outstetched right hand. She got up from her chair and walked over to join the line.

"...What a dork!" Alexis whispered once Marisa was a safe distance away, sending the drones into a chorus of laughter.

"'Pasghetti'? What is she, like, five?!"

The extra comment, to the drones, was a cue for them to laugh louder. Alexis sat back in her chair, a smirk on her face. For her, everything was just _perfect_.

* * *

Marisa sighed. This was quite a long line, since people were starting to come into lunch late.

"I would have done the same thing for K.C." she told herself, "but, then again, K.C. would have gotten it herself."

* * *

Finally, Marisa got to the front of the line. She quickly ordered a cookie, more than ready to get back to the table. She paid and walked back quickly, the cookie in her hand.

However, something stopped her in her tracks once she was just a few feet away. It was a conversation Alexis was having with one of her drones.

"Why are you hanging with that girl, anyway, Alexis?"

"Oh, Marisa? She's so dumb, she makes me look smarter!"

* * *

"...makes _me look smarter!_ "

"... _smarter!_ "

The words repeated inside Marisa's head, taunting her. She should have known. By now, the drones had noticed her, and Alexis was calling out to her. But, she didn't care. Not right now. How could she be so stupid? She dropped the cookie, salty tears streaking her pale cheeks. She turned, everyone's stares provoking more tears, and left the cafeteria. She needed to see K.C., and she needed to see her _now_.

* * *

Marisa ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, to the library. K.C. was sitting at a table, reading a book. Her lunch, spaghetti, was on it's tray beside her, barely touched. She quickly walked over and threw her arms around her from behind.

"K.C.!" She sobbed, some of her tears falling onto the taller girl's shoulder.

"Marisa?" K.C. whipped her head around to face her.

Seeing Marisa's tear-stained face nearly took K.C.'s breath away. She almost knocked over her chair in a rush to get out of it.

"What happened?!" She asked, enveloping her in her arms.

"You were right! She said she was only friends with me because I made her look smarter!" Marisa bawled.

"She? ...Alexis?!" Marisa didn't reply, but the way she began to sob harder gave K.C. the answer she wanted.

Alexis was gonna pay. But, for now, Marisa was all K.C. was worried about.

"I-I'm so sorry for _everything_ , K.C! I-It's just that Brady told me that the Organization actually _believed_ in my potential, and I wanted it to be true so much-"

"It's okay, Marisa." K.C. said softly as she rubbed her back, "I understand. And, I know that I underestimate you a lot, but I just wanted you to be safe... I should have realized what I was actually doing."

* * *

Slowly, Marisa's sobs reduced to the occasional sniffle, and K.C. figured that this would be the right time to ask.

"So..." she said, nervously, "friends again?"

Marisa looked up at her, smiling brightly and looking completely _beautiful_ to K.C. despite the trails of mascara on her cheeks, "Of course. You're the only one that loves me for _me._ "

At that moment, K.C. made a promise to herself. No matter what, this time, they would stay friends _forever._

* * *

It's meeee! I hope that ending wasn't too corny. ...Oh, who am I kidding. It probably was. But, who said corny has to be bad? Lol Alexis wasn't given much of a personality in the one episode she appeared in, except that she was rude, so I took her and turned her into a total b****! I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. XD I'm done with the angst! ...I think. Lmao Seriously, though, I _should_ be done, but only time will tell for sure. I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. Next chapter, things will be getting **romantic**! Feelings will be getting revealed! But, that's not to say writing the friendship fluff wasn't fun because that's definitely not true. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!

-shadowheart09


	3. Note

Hi! It's been a while, but it's me again! With this "chapter" (should I call it that? It's technically not part of the story...) I bring bad news. Are you ready? Well, ready or not, I have to tell you.

...This story has been discontinued.

The "Unmasking the Enemy" saga (in other words, the episodes with Brady) of K.C. Undercover has ended, and it went NOTHING like how I wrote about it in this fanfiction. Well, my mom does always tell me not to assume, and I suppose this is a consequence of that. Lol Seriously, this fanfiction strays so far from the actual plot of the show that it can't even be considered an AU or anything like that. Maybe this reason is a bit nitpicky, since I could just put in the description in all caps "DOESN'T MATCH UP WITH THE SHOW DUE TO MY TERRIBLE PREDICTING SKILLS", but, in the end, I think this is the best decision for me. I was struggling to think of where to go next in the story anyway. I will leave this story up for all the people who enjoy Karisa friendship fluff.

I will definitely continue to write from now on, if that makes you any happier. Also, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON KARISA! I have said it before, and I will say it again, "I will sink with this ship." XD So, if you are disappointed, don't worry! I already have an idea for another Karisa story, and, even if I don't write that idea, I will probably end up writing a Karisa story eventually due to me being unable to let it go. Lmao

See you again, soon! (^_^)


End file.
